


Delete That!

by Raven1869



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Lemon, Love, Oral Sex, Photographs, Sex, Smut, Texting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1869/pseuds/Raven1869
Summary: When (Y/N) finally gets herself some new lingerie, she just HAS to show her best friend, Mikasa right? It's what girls do!Shame she sent her picture to the wrong Ackerman.Slightly modern twist, basically AOT with mobile phones.Request - I hope you like it chick
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 259
Collections: Attack on Titan, Attack on Titan Smut, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Delete That!

Delete That

(F/N) stood in front of her full length mirror, examining herself. She had finally received her first pay check from the survey corps and had decided to treat herself to some much needed new underwear and a sexy lingerie piece. Not that she had anyone to wear it for, but her friends had said it was always good to be prepared. She turned to the side, checking to make sure everything looked in proportion. She couldn’t say she wasn’t impressed, a new bra was just what she needed, her chest looked amazing. 

  
The black and shell silk bra gave her mounds just the right shape and lift, the balconette design of the bra helped to create a full, natural shape and gave great support, lifting the top half of her breasts to help create a nice, rounded cleavage. Plus the fact that the bra only covered half of her breasts, exposing the top half made her feel incredibly sexy. The matching knickers, looked a little bit like really sexy shorts, worn as knickers, exposing a decent portion of her ass and flattering the curve of her hips perfectly. She had been happy with just that, but Mikasa had insisted she buy the suspender belt and lace stockings to go with it. She had to admit, it was a nice touch, the suspenders hung tightly over her thighs and the lace topped stockings made her legs look amazing. The high heels she was currently wearing certainly helped though. 

  
(F/N), had never felt so sexy before in all her life. She gave herself a small smile, picking up her phone and opening up her camera. She had promised to send Mikasa a picture of her new attire. Mikasa, was her best friend, and she had been the one to help her pick out something incredible. She had wanted (F/N) to try the outfit on in the shop, so she could see there and then how it looked but (F/N) had flat out refused, not feeling at all comfortable stripping down to her underwear in the middle of a shop. 

  
It took (F/N) a while to take a picture she was happy with. She was very much the sort of girl who found some tiny fault with every picture and made it a much bigger deal than what it was. Hair looking too messy, smile looking too fake, pose not quite right. She hated having her picture taken and rarely took any herself. But she had promised Mikasa. 

  
Finally taking a picture she was happy with, she opened up her contacts and with a few clicks, had sent the picture, dropping her phone down on to her bed and kicking off her heels. She unclipped the suspender belt and stepped out of the stockings, placing them in the top drawer of her cabinet. Pulling on her trousers she stopped when she heard the message alert come from her phone. She picked it up and examined the front screen, expecting Mikasa’s name to be the one staring back at her. But it wasn’t. 

_1 message from_   
_Levi Ackerman_

She pulled a slight face. Why on earth would the captain text her? He had never texted her before... how unusual. Nevertheless she slid her finger across the screen and opened the message. 

_What the hell is wrong with you, (F/N)?_

(F/N) blinked. What? What was he on about? Confused by his message she noticed that that was not the only message. There was one she had sent previously... a picture...

  
Her jaw dropped and her face paled, she had accidentally sent the picture of her in her lingerie to Levi instead of Mikasa!! She blushed profusely, what a fucking idiot! Why hadn’t she checked? They had the same last name! It was an incredibly easy mistake to make, and had it been just a simple message, asking how he was or something it would have been humorous. However, _this_ was _not_ humorous, this was humiliating. 

  
Her hands were shaking. How was she even meant to reply to him? All she could think was fuck, fuck, fuck! She swallowed hard and licked her lips, her shaking fingers tapping away on the screen. 

_I am so SO sorry! Delete that, now! I was meant to text Mikasa! I am SO sorry X(_

She ran a hand through her hair. Now the great Captain Levi had seen her in her underwear, and not just a fleeting look, he had a god damn picture of it! How on earth was she meant to face him at training tomorrow, knowing he had seen her like that? And in all honesty, he hadn’t sounded too impressed about it either. 

  
She immediately texted Mikasa, double checking she had the right Ackerman this time, sending the picture and a text. 

_Please come over, I just fucked up so badly._

She sighed as she collapsed on her bed. This was by far the worst thing that has ever happened to her. She grabbed a pillow and held it close to her body, internally screaming and shaking her head. He would delete it, right? There was no reason for him to keep it... and surely he wouldn’t be the kind of person to send it around to everyone... Levi could be hard at times but he wasn’t a total prick. Was he? 

  
A message alert sounded and she looked at the screen.

_1 message from_   
_Levi Ackerman_

She winced slightly as she slid her thumb across the screen, unlocking her phone and opened the message, hands still shaking and heart racing.

_Mikasa? Didn’t think you were that sort of girl, (F/N). Aren’t you just full of surprises tonight? Put some clothes on, it’s meant to be cold tonight. Don’t be late for training tomorrow._

(F/N) groaned. Now he thought she was a lesbian. Great. Could this night get any more humiliating?! 

  
Mikasa arrived at her room not too long after and (F/N) explained the incredibly awkward situation she had just put herself in, much to the raven haired girls amusement. Mikasa, was in tears with laughter. 

  
“You... sent that picture... to Captain Levi? That. Is. Hilarious!” (F/N) frowned. She certainly hadn’t expected sympathy from her best friend... but she hadn’t expected her to nearly piss herself from laughter either. 

  
“It’s not funny Mikasa! It’s fucking embarrassing! What am I meant to do?” Mikasa chuckled and shrugged. 

  
“There’s nothing you _can_ do (F/N). Just forget about it and move on. It’s done, you can’t undo it.” (F/N) rolled her eyes and collapsed back on her bed. While Mikasa was right, her words did little to comfort her right now. How could she have been so stupid? She was dreading training tomorrow. 

  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
(F/N) sat at a table in the mess hall that her and her friends usually occupied. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were already tucking into breakfast and (F/N) took her seat next to Mikasa. She was nervous about today. What if Levi said something? Or did something to make an example out of her? That was a very Levi thing to do. (F/N) felt sick. She spooned her porridge, barely able to even stomach the thought of eating right now. Mikasa noticed her friends discomfort and nudged her. 

  
“Will you relax? You’re going to make this awkward for everybody the way you’re going.” (F/N) turned to her friend, clicking her tongue. 

  
“How on earth is this awkward for you, Mikasa?” Mikasa’s eyes were smiling, even if her face was stoic and void of emotion. 

  
“Well it’s thanks to you he thinks I’m a lesbian now too. And with you of all people.” (F/N) frowned, smacking her friends arm and Mikasa chuckled as she sipped her tea. Eren watched the scene before him unfold and exchanged confused looks with Armin. 

  
“Erm... what did we miss here?” he asked. (F/N) rolled her eyes.

  
“Nothing.” 

  
“(F/N) sent Captain Levi a dirty picture.” Mikasa deadpanned and (F/N) smacked her arm again.

  
“Mikasa!” Eren and Armin's eyes widened considerably, Armin choking on his porridge. (F/N) sighed, rubbing her face in frustration. 

  
“That is not what happened...” Mikasa smiled.

  
“Oh? So you didn’t send a picture of you in your underwear to the captain?” (F/N) gave up. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head in them, willing the world to swallow her up whole.

  
“You did what? Why? Do you have a death wish or something?” Eren asked, clearly in just as much shock as what (F/N) had been in last night. (F/N) groaned loudly, raising her head to try and justify herself. 

  
“No... it was an accident. I was meant to send it to Mikasa, that’s all.” Eren raised an eyebrow questioningly and (F/N) scoffed. 

  
“Girls do that kind of stuff Eren. Relax.” Mikasa nudged (F/N) discreetly. 

  
“Act normal.” (F/N) blinked in confusion for a second and then her heart fell into her stomach as Captain Levi took his seat across from her, Hanji sitting down on the other side of (F/N) opposite him. 

  
“Hey guys! How’s it hanging?” Hanji beamed, as chipper as ever. (F/N) gave an incredibly weak smile at Hanji before staring back into her porridge. She was incredibly uncomfortable, and clearly, she wasn’t the only one. Eren and Armin were both shifting uncomfortably, whereas Mikasa just ate her porridge, apparently unaffected by the tense atmosphere. (F/N) played with her porridge again, focusing intently on the now cold breakfast, desperately avoiding all forms of contact with the captain. 

  
Hanji chatted away, forcing Levi into conversation about the upcoming training and he answered her questions casually enough. He also seemed completely unaffected, like last night hadn’t even happened. It relaxed (F/N) a little bit, maybe he was so unaffected by the picture he had already forgotten about it? That thought bothered (F/N) a little bit, no girl would want to be that easy to forget, especially considering the nature of the picture. Still, she didn’t want him to bring it up so this was probably the better option. 

  
(F/N) looked up at Eren who offered a smile and (F/N) returned the gesture, feeling a bit more relaxed. Hanji turned her attention to the (H/C) haired woman to her right. 

  
“Oh! (F/N)! How was your shopping trip yesterday? Did you have fun?” Upon hearing Hanji's question (F/N) locked eyes with Eren, who literally had to cover his mouth to stop himself bursting into a fit of laughter. She turned her gaze to Armin, who held her eye contact with a blank expression, not knowing how to make the situation better, but at least not opting to make it worse. Finally she glanced at Hanji and gave half a smile. 

  
“Yeah it was fine, thanks.” She quickly looked away, hoping she would drop the conversation. 

  
“Great! What did you buy nice?” (F/N) had never wanted to get eaten by a titan so much in her entire life. She looked up, inadvertently glancing at the one person she was trying her hardest to avoid. The captain looked at her, a small knowing look on his face that morphed into very slight amusement. (F/N) quickly looked away, fighting the rising heat threatening to flood her body. 

  
“Just stuff, nothing interesting.” She replied, her voice cracking slightly as she picked up her tea and quickly drank from it, her throat suddenly becoming very dry. Mikasa smirked, finding her friends uneasiness highly amusing. (F/N) felt a vibration in her pocket and a loud pinging noise followed. She jumped, not expecting her phone to suddenly go off and took it out, grateful to be able to seem distracted for a few moments and avoid Hanji's prying. 

_1 new message_   
_Mikasa Ackerman_

(F/N) frowned. How the hell had she managed to send a text without anybody noticing? Without (F/N) even noticing!? (F/N) opened the message. 

_I thought it was interesting._

(F/N) growled, shoving her phone into her pocket and getting to her feet.

  
“Fuck you, Mikasa.” She spat, causing the ebony haired girl to chuckle as she sipped her tea while everyone else looked at (F/N). (F/N) paid no attention and left the table.

Today was not going well already. 

  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
(F/N) stood in the courtyard with the other cadets, listening attentively to captain Levi’s instructions for today’s training. It was nothing tremendously interesting, just practising their swordsmanship against each other. (F/N) was quite happy about that. Not only was it something she could really throw herself into, but it would distract her as her sword skills were not the best, so it would require her full attention. Which in turn, would mean she wouldn’t have time to think about her colossal screw up last night. 

  
Annie approached her, sword in hand and (F/N) took up her position. Though Mikasa was her best friend, the two rarely sparred together. Mikasa often teamed up with Eren, and Armin and Connie were another popular pairing. But (F/N) did not mind, Annie was a very capable soldier, about her equal so it always made for a good session. 

  
The first half of the training went well, (F/N) was focused and determined, her confidence growing steadily. That was, until the captain came over to quietly observe hers and Annie’s technique, then she found herself growing nervous again. It wasn’t like the captain had picked her out specially or anything, he was just doing his rounds, having already observed several partners and giving his words of improvement where needed. But it still made (F/N)’s stomach tighten and she had to fight down a blush that was threatening to spill onto her face.   
Levi watched the two silently for a moment.

  
“Not bad. But your initial stance is weak and your footing is wrong, (L/N).” (F/N) lowered her weapon and looked towards Levi. The captain took a few steps closer.

  
“Get into position.” (F/N) did as she was told. Parting her legs slightly and raising her sword to an upright position at her right shoulder. Levi moved to stand behind her and kicked her right foot. 

  
“Put your right foot behind you.” (F/N) shifted, bringing her foot back a little, swallowing hard as her stomach started to flutter. Levi suddenly grabbed her by the hips, making her entire body stiffen as he turned her hips forcefully. 

  
“Your hips need to be facing your opponent, not turned to the side. It’s a frontal strike, so you have to face her head on.” (F/N) clenched her jaw, pressing her lips together hard as she allowed Levi to guide her into position. When he was satisfied, he brought his right hand up to twist the sword that she was gripping with a vice like grip to turn it into position, his other hand still lingering on her hip. 

  
“When you strike, you bring your right foot forward, but also bring it out to the right. Don’t step straight. Show me.” He finally pulled away, taking a step back and (F/N) released the breath she had been holding as she followed his instruction. Slowly bringing the sword down to tap Annie on the shoulder, stepping forward and to the right. Levi nodded.

  
“Good. Placing your foot like that, protects you from a counter attack...” he nodded once to Annie, who brought down her sword, clinking it against (F/N)’s and she gave a small nod. 

  
“See, stepping to the right, puts you out of the line of attack, it removes your head from the danger zone if a counterattack comes. And your hands are protected by the cross cut of the sword.” He touched the sword as he spoke, ensuring (F/N) understood what he was saying and she gave a small nod. 

  
“Keep practicing.” He said as he took a step back and turned to observe Armin and Connie. (F/N) stole a glance at Mikasa, who had a shit eating grin on her face and flashed (F/N) a knowing look. (F/N) rolled her eyes, taking a moment to right herself before continuing her training. 

  
At the end of the session, Levi dismissed everyone and they put their swords back and started heading inside. (F/N) replaced her practice sword, giving a light sigh, grateful that the session had passed without much incident.

  
She headed over to stand with Mikasa and Eren. The dark haired woman smirking at her, raising her eyebrows playfully. 

  
“You and the captain looked awfully cosy.” She teased, turning and starting to head back into the castle with (F/N) and Eren. (F/N) rolled her eyes. 

  
“Shut up, Mikasa, he was helping me with my form.” Eren chuckled, nudging the (H/C) haired woman playfully.

  
“Yeah, I bet he was.” (F/N) tutted and scowled at him. 

  
“Seriously, Eren? Don’t you start with this shit too.” She grumbled, giving the brunette a sharp shove which just made him laugh harder. (F/N) glared at Mikasa. 

  
“You told me to forget about it and move on... how am I meant to do that when you two keep making fun of me?” she hissed and Mikasa smiled, putting her arm around (F/N)’s shoulders and bringing her into a sideways hug. 

  
“Aww, I’m sorry, didn’t realise I was hitting such a nerve, (N/N).” She teased and (F/N) pulled away, growling slightly at the annoying duo and picked up her pace, deciding to spend some time alone in her room. 

  
After a few hours, she decided to head to the mess hall for dinner. She left her room and began trekking down the corridors, her phone in hand as she walked, replying to a text message from Armin. She had been ranting to the blond boy about their shared friends, and he had succeeded in calming her down and convincing her to join them all for dinner. 

  
She sat down beside her friends and began eating her soup and bread, listening to the cheerful conversation quietly for a while. Levi and Hanji soon joined them and (F/N) felt her nerves spike a little. Being around the captain had been difficult today, after last nights drama, but then with Mikasa and Eren teasing her earlier it had made her feel even more uncomfortable. She stole a glance at said friends, noticing that neither of them seemed to pay any mind, too engrossed in their own conversation and she relaxed a little. 

  
Hanji made conversation with (F/N), she didn’t know why but the crazy scientist seemed to have taken a liking to her and always engaged her in conversation when the opportunity presented itself. Once dinner was over, (F/N) took herself back to her room and lay on her bed, feeling a bit more exhausted than usual. As she heaved a long, drawn out sigh, she heard her phone vibrate and ping. She looked at it and frowned, reaching over she clicked the button to light up her screen and her heart skipped several beats. 

_1 New Message_

_Levi Ackerman_

(F/N)’s eyes widened, her hands trembling slightly as she unlocked her phone and read the message. 

_Tell Mikasa I need to see her in my office, right away._

(F/N) frowned a little, feeling very stupid for a moment for thinking he might have actually wanted to talk to her. She typed out her reply and hit send.

_Sorry Sir, she isn’t here. I think she is with Eren._

She thought that would be the end of that... but apparently, the captain was feeling talkative today. His response was almost immediate. 

_With Eren where?_

_Probably his room, Sir._

There was a slight pause and (F/N) shifted slightly, watching her screen intently for a moment for his reply. 

_Probably? She’s your girlfriend, shouldn’t you know where she is?_

(F/N) winced, her face flushing but couldn’t help the small chuckle at his reply. Mikasa her girlfriend. Really? Though she supposed given the nature of their very brief conversation last night, he had drawn sensible enough conclusions. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. 

_She’s not my girlfriend_.

Another short pause followed before her phone vibrates again. 

_Oh. So it’s THAT sort of relationship..._

(F/N) blushed hard at his suggestion. Feeling slightly affronted, she frowned and clicked her tongue at his reply. 

_No! There is no relationship! We’re friends!_

_With benefits?_

_No!! Just friends!_

_No need to get so upset (F/N). From what I’ve heard open relationships are quite popular with the kids these days._

(F/N) glared at the device in her hand. How dare he! 

_I am not in any sort of relationship with Mikasa._

_And I’m not a kid! I’m 25 next week for god sake_   
_> (_

(F/N) frowned. She hated being called a kid. She was young, yes, but she wasn’t as young as some of the soldiers here. 

_I see. It seems you have been offended in some way?_

_I’m sure you understand that I would assume you are younger considering the friends you spend your time with._

_Regardless of how developed you may appear physically._

(F/N)’s jaw dropped. Did he just... make a suggestive comment to her? Did he just mention... 

_If you happen to see Mikasa, tell her I want to see her first thing in the morning._

(F/N) took a deep breath, rereading the last few messages again and bit her lip as she typed out her reply.

_I thought you were going to check Eren's room?_

_No. I don’t fancy the idea of walking in on whatever those two might be doing._

_One surprise a week is more than enough for me._

(F/N) was burning up. She swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond to that. Was he flirting with her? Trying to make her uncomfortable? Teasing her? She couldn’t tell. 

_I am still really sorry about that..._

_I am aware._

_You DID delete it right?_

She had no idea what possessed her to ask that question, momentarily forgetting that she was messaging her captain and winced, dreading his response. 

_(F/N). What do you take me for?_

She released a shaky sigh, feeling incredibly stupid. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip painfully for a moment. Why had she even asked? Stupid! 

_Of course. Apologies._

_I didn’t mean anything by it._

  
_Good._

_Don’t be late for training tomorrow._

(F/N) rolled her eyes. 

_I was late once!_

  
_Yes. One too many times._

_Goodnight._

(F/N) chuckled, shaking her head at the stubborn captain and placed her phone down on the side, smiling to herself as she drifted off into sleep. 

  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
The next morning, (F/N) rose from her bed early, headed to the showers, and after getting dried and dressed, made her way to the mess hall for breakfast. She sat at her usual spot and made idle conversation with Eren and Armin. 

  
“Where’s Mikasa?” Eren asked, noticing his best friend was missing from the table. (F/N) swallowed a spoonful of porridge. 

  
“She’s with the captain. He wanted to see her last night.” Eren blinked, eyebrows burrowing slightly. 

  
“What about?” (F/N) shrugged. 

  
“God knows. Don’t worry though, I’m sure she will be here to feed your breakfast to you soon.” She teased playfully. Eren stuck his tongue out and made a face mimicking (F/N)’s and Armin smiled at the woman, shaking his head a little at the display. 

  
After a few minutes Levi and Mikasa entered, grabbing their breakfast and made their way to the table. They took their seats and everyone settled into idle chatter. 

  
(F/N) looked over at the captain, who was distracted with his phone. (F/N) had never seen him with his phone in his hand before. It was an odd sight. The raven haired man rolled his eyes and placed the device down on the table. 

  
“Erwin wants to see us after breakfast for a meeting.” He informed Hanji, who nodded her head and continued to spoon her porridge. 

  
“Of course he does. It’s his favourite Thursday activity.” Levi raised his eyebrows once in agreement and (F/N) tore her eyes away, realising she was staring a bit too much. 

  
Suddenly, Levi’s phone lit up and made a small noise, grabbing (F/N)’s attention. On instinct, she glanced at the device.

  
She froze. 

  
Lighting up Levi’s screen, was the picture she had sent him two nights ago. Her eyes widened considerably and her gaze shot to Levi, who was staring at her with an expression she had not seen before. He had a knowing look on his face, his lips curved slightly into the smallest of smiles, eyes almost daring. (F/N) realised quite quickly, that he had fully intended on her seeing the picture. He closed his hand around the phone and picked it up, reading whatever message he had got and responding appropriately, his small smile never faltering, then he placed the device back on the table, eyes lifting to meet (F/N)’s shocked gaze again. His smirk broadened as he turned his attention back to Hanji. 

  
(F/N), was speechless. He said he had deleted it! And yet there it was, as his fucking screensaver no less! Anyone at the table could have seen it if they had looked! What the hell was he thinking? Her anger spiking she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, angrily typing out her message.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

Levi’s phone ignited again with her picture and he glanced at the phone, momentarily becoming interested as he read the message without needing to touch the device. His smirk grew as he ignored the text there, and the sender who sat across from him and picked up his tea, feigning interest in what Hanji was talking about. (F/N) was suddenly infuriated, insulted that he was purposefully ignoring her. 

_Did you not get my message??_

_What are you doing?!_

Again Levi looked over and (F/N) wanted nothing more than to knock that grin off his face. She was taking a massive risk texting him right now, knowing that if anyone looked over they would be able to see her picture on his phone. But she was enraged, confused and incredibly embarrassed! Levi picked his phone up, leaning back in this chair casually, holding his tea in one hand and his phone in the other, his smile fading as he typed out a message.

_I’m eating breakfast. What does it look like?_

(F/N)’s exasperation grew and she pressed her lips together and shook her head in annoyance.

_You know damn well what I mean!_

His lips curled into that smirk again, repressing a small chuckle. 

_Someone’s feisty this morning._

_Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, (F/N)?_

_You said you deleted that!_

Levi looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips turning down in thought. 

_Did I? Did I really?_

His eyes locked on to (F/N)’s, smile returning and she shook her head at him, trying to convey her annoyance through her look alone. 

_Yes. When I asked you last night._

_I think you need to reread my reply._

(F/N)’s annoyed expression turned to one of confusion. She quickly scrolled up and began rereading the conversation. Levi watched her carefully. 

_I never actually said I deleted it._

(F/N) sighed, running a hand through her hair in mild panic. 

_Delete it now._

  
  
Levi’s eyes narrowed almost dangerously, his face expressing mock pain, the sort of expression you give to someone when they have just said or done something they really shouldn’t have. 

_I don’t think so (F/N)._

(F/N) couldn’t believe she was even arguing with him about this. He had no right to keep that picture! Why would he even want to? This was obviously just some sort of sick game to him, some joke that she was the butt of. Her heart was racing, hands sweating as she tapped away on her screen. 

_Why not??_

  
  
Levi smirked again. 

_It’s aesthetically pleasing._

“For fucks sake...” (F/N) hissed, dropping her phone on the table in a mixture of sheer agitation and surrender, putting both hands in her hair and gripping the roots, a clear sign she was stressed or pissed off. Probably both.

  
Everyone at the table looked at her, Levi giving a small, silent chuckle at her outburst. 

  
“Are you alright, (F/N)?” Hanji asked, touching her arm softly and (F/N) tilted her head back and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Her phone vibrated against the table and she snatched it up, quickly opening another message. 

_Careful, (F/N). The last thing you want right now is to cause suspicion..._

_Isn’t it?_

She clenched her jaw. 

_That’s my picture. Delete it._

_It’s on my phone. So no._

_It was never meant to BE on your phone!!_

_And yet here it is..._

_And as it’s on my phone..._

_It’s my picture now._

(F/N) looked at Levi and he raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to argue back. (F/N) looked at him pleadingly, she just wanted him to delete it! There was no reason for him to have it as far as she was concerned.

  
“(F/N)?” Hanji pressed and she looked at the spectacled woman, sighing loudly. 

  
“Yeah I’m fine... sorry...” Hanji did not look convinced and neither did anybody else at the table but she didn’t care, she had more important matters to deal with right now.

_This is sexual harassment!_

Levi let out another silent chuckle, clearly amused at how desperate she was becoming. 

_Oh really?_

_Because I’m pretty sure YOU sent ME this picture (F/N)..._

_Surely if anyone has been harassed..._

_It’s me._

_I doubt you would have a strong case should you want to take this further._

(F/N) began tapping her foot repeatedly. Another sign she was stressed and licked her suddenly dry lips. What could she say to convince this man? She couldn’t think of anything. The fact that he had this picture of her unnerved her greatly. She was very much on edge. What if someone saw it? What if he purposefully sent it to someone, for a laugh maybe? She could just imagine the commander and Levi swapping pictures like that or sharing over a glass of whiskey. God she would die of embarrassment! What if he intended to use it for blackmail? 

_What are you going to do with it?_

Levi raised an eyebrow at the question, his eyes locking onto (F/N)’s and taking on the most seductive look she had ever seen in her life. She blushed, looking away quickly.

_You know what I mean! Who are you going to send it to?_

His eyebrows furrowed slightly for a brief second.

_Nobody._

_So you’re planning to use it as blackmail material then?_

_The thought had never crossed my mind..._

_Until just now._

(F/N) whined. She was giving him ideas. Her hum had also attracted the attention of the table again and she out her head in her hands, shaking her head. She ignored everyone at the table, intently focused on the device in her hand. 

_Can you at least not use it as your damn screensaver?_

_I don’t want anyone seeing it._

_Neither do I._

_Don’t worry, (F/N)._

_Your picture is safe with me._

Just then Levi popped his phone into his pocket and turned to Hanji. 

  
“Ready?” he asked and she nodded and they both stood and left the table. (F/N) watched them go. He didn’t even look remotely fazed, never bothering to turn around for even a second as the two left the mess hall. (F/N) groaned again, realising she had been beat. 

  
“(F/N)... are you, okay?” Mikasa asked, growing concerned with how weird her best friend had been acting all breakfast. (F/N) shook her head. 

  
“I don’t even know anymore.” 

  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
(F/N) was miserable. She was downright fed up. Levi’s little stunt at breakfast had been playing on her mind all day and she had been unable to drag herself out of her incredibly sour mood. She was quiet, abrupt and had a permanent look of stress on her face. She was distracted during her training and her friends noticed. 

  
Eren had asked her what was wrong but (F/N) had dismissed him, telling him she didn’t feel very well. No way was she going to tell anyone what the real problem was. After they had made fun the way they had about her just sending a picture, she hated to think how much fun they would have talking about this new revelation. 

  
Training was uncomfortable at best. Levi had conducted himself perfectly as always, not making the situation any worse but (F/N) still felt on edge. She still felt nervous and humiliated. She was still on edge when he did his rounds and approached her to watch her in hand to hand combat. She had honestly thought that out of all the people to accidentally send a picture to, Levi would have been the safest option. Because he was just so unbothered by everything. Hell, he hadn’t even seemed that bothered the night she had sent it. No smart ass comment or anything. 

  
But apparently not. 

  
Eren ran up to (F/N) as she trudged back into the castle. 

  
“Hey, (N/N)! Wait up. We’re all having a little get together tonight, you going to join?” (F/N) blinked as Eren wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer in a quick hug. She shook her head.

  
“I don’t think so Eren, I’m not exactly in a great mood and I don’t wanna put a downer on everybody else’s mood.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

  
“Oh like you could! Come on, please? It might be just what you need! Even for an hour or two?” (F/N) reached up, gently taking Eren’s hand that was wrapped around her shoulder twining their fingers together. She gave a small shrug. 

  
“I dunno Eren...” 

  
“Oh come on don’t make me beg...” he grumbled and (F/N) chuckled, wrapping her other arm around the brunette's back and giving him a small squeeze. She sighed. 

  
“Where are you going?” she asked. 

  
“We’re not going out, just meeting in my room. Which will be perfect, if you’re not feeling great you can just head back to your room whenever. So... will you come?” (F/N) smiled and gave a small nod. 

  
“Okay, you win.” He squeezed her hand and pressed his head to hers in excitement. 

  
“Great! Head to my room after dinner! See you later, (N/N)!” And with that he was gone, running off down the hall to catch up with Mikasa and Armin. (F/N) gave a soft smile. Maybe he was right. Maybe a distraction is just what she needs right now. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. 

_1 New Message_

_Levi Ackerman_

(F/N) rolled her eyes and let out a small, soft groan. She was starting to dread answering her phone. 

_You_ and Eren, really? What would Mikasa say? 

(F/N) frowned a little and looked around, expecting to see the captain but he was nowhere to be found. She shook her head. 

_What are you talking about now?_

_Am I wrong? You two looked awfully comfortable just now._

_Are you spying on me?_

_Don’t be absurd._

_I caught sight of you both while on my way to my office._

(F/N) smiled then, thinking she could potentially tease the captain a little and play him at his own game. He had riled her up during breakfast, it seemed only fair she give him the same treatment. 

_Hmm. Sounds like spying to me._

She teased, continuing on her way down the hall, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

_Why would I need to spy on you?_

_If I wanted to look at you, it’s easy enough for me to do._

_You made sure of that._

And in an instant her smile disappeared and she groaned again, entering her bedroom and collapsing on her bed.

_Stop it!_

_Stop what?_

_You know damn well what._

_I really don’t._

_Do you mean stop looking at you?_

_Or stop talking about it?_

_Both!_

_Hm. I see._

_Well, apologies but it seems I can only acquiesce to one of those requests._

_So..._

_Eren..._

(F/N) rolled her eyes. She knew the captain was insinuating that he couldn’t possibly stop looking at her considering she was currently his screensaver. He had purposefully changed conversation to show he would stop talking about it. Which meant he was still going to look at it. 

_He’s my friend. Are you always this interested in the gossip?_

_No you’re just special._

_Hilarious._

She dropped her phone on the bed and began taking off her uniform, putting something more comfortable on lying on her bed. She checked her phone but Levi hadn’t replied. 

  
She decided to skip dinner. Not wanting to sit through another incredibly awkward session and instead stayed in her room. Her phone vibrated and she groaned internally, half expecting Levi’s name to pop up.

_1 New Message_

_Mikasa Ackerman_

(F/N) chuckled. She was wrong. It was the other annoying Ackerman. She didn’t even open the message. Knowing well enough that Mikasa would only want to know where she was and then demand she get her ass down to dinner to eat. 

  
After another hour, (F/N) stood and headed to Eren’s room, running her fingers through her hair to detangle it. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were already there and she gave a small smile. Mikasa glared at her. 

  
“Where were you at dinner?” she asked accusingly and (F/N) smiled. 

  
“I was resting, sorry I slept through your message.” She lied, but Mikasa seemed to buy it. The four of them settled around the room and Eren pulled out several bottles, passing each of them around. (F/N) took an unlabelled bottle and cracked it open. Not even giving it a sniff and drank deeply. 

  
The alcohol burnt her throat and she nearly choked on its strength but she didn’t care. After the last couple of days, she needed this. The room settled into a comfortable ambiance. Each of the them passing bottles around and taking sips before passing them on again. The chatter and playful banter filled the air and (F/N) felt her spirits lifting. It didn’t take long before Mikasa brought up the captain. 

  
“So (F/N), has the captain said anything to you about your little mishap the other day?” (F/N) took a large swig from her bottle, contemplating how to answer the question. A part of her desperately wanted to confide in her friends. To ask their advice and help on the situation. But another part of her was scared. Scared that they wouldn’t be able to keep their mouths shut, or that they would just take the piss out of her situation. She gave a small shrug.

  
“Not really. I don’t wanna talk about it.” She tried to sound casual, but Eren picked up the tone of her voice and use of her words. His eyes widened slightly. 

  
“Not really? Meaning... maybe something?” Mikasa beamed at him and turned to (F/N).   
“What has he said?” she exclaimed, more excitable than usual and (F/N) shook her head. 

  
“No, nothing. He hasn’t said anything...” Eren and Mikasa stared uncertainly but Armin spoke up. 

  
“I must say I think you’ve dealt with it quite well, (F/N). I don’t think I would have the same calm approach if I had been in your shoes.” (F/N) smiled at the boy softly. Eren scoffed. 

  
“You just have to not be bothered. It’s that easy. If you make out you’re not affected, it becomes less of a big deal.” (F/N) thought about his words for a moment. What he said made sense. 

  
“Yeah but how do you _show_ you’re not bothered? It’s hard to put on that sort of confidence.” Eren smiled and shrugged.

  
“I don’t know, send another one or something. Someone I know had the same thing happen. One of his colleagues accidentally sent a _really_ bad picture... like, much worse than the one you sent, and he tried to play the big guy, saying if she didn’t do what he asked he would show it around. And the girl sent him another picture, saying if he was going to send it around, she better make sure he has a good variety or something. He had no idea how to respond. She took away the power he thought he had. He ended up just deleting the pictures and forgetting about it.” (F/N) was beside herself. 

  
She was impressed, but she was also horrified. How on earth could something like that work? But it _had_. She took another large swig of her bottle and passed it to Armin while Eren handed his bottle to her, giving another small shrug. 

  
“It’s crazy, but it worked. It showed him that she really wasn’t bothered by what he did with the pictures. Because deep down, she knew he wouldn’t really do anything. She just called his bluff.” Armin frowned. 

  
“But what if he wasn’t bluffing? What if he really _did_ send it around?” Eren smiled. 

  
“He wouldn’t. You have to be a certain level of asshole to do something like that. Especially when you work together and everything.” (F/N) thought about it for a moment. Eren had a point, she could just imagine all the problems it would cause if Levi showed her picture around. They were all part of a regiment that relied on the trust of each other. If Levi broke her trust like that, it would cause problems everywhere, whether at base or out in the field. 

  
It was an interesting way of looking at it, and one she hadn’t even considered before. Even though Levi had said he had no intent on showing her picture to anyone, she was still nervous he would. But what unnerved her more was the fact he still had it. If she sent him another... would he lose interest and delete them like Eren’s friend had? If she showed him that she didn’t care, would the fun die out for him? 

  
There was only one way to find out. 

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
(F/N) headed back to her room in a much more relaxed state. Once inside she closed the door and pulled out her phone. Her mind was a little hazy but she was not that drunk, just a little bit tipsy, she was at the stage where everything felt good and nice and happy, but she wasn’t staggering around and slurring her words. 

  
She dropped her phone on the bed as she pulled off her clothes, standing in her room completely naked and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up her phone, opening up the last conversation from Levi and began typing. 

_I’ve decided_. 

She figured that would be more than enough to pique the captains interest and waited patiently. Shivering slightly as the coldness of her room invaded her warmth. 

_Decided what?_

She smiled, glad he took the bait and licked her lips nervously. 

_I’ve decided I actually don’t care if you keep the picture I sent you._

_Or what you do with it._

_Oh? If that’s the case, why are you bringing it up?_

_Because I wanted you to know. I’m not bothered._

_Okay._

_Thank you for letting me know how unbothered you are._

_No problem!_

_Totally not bothered._

_Good. I’m glad we have an understanding._

(F/N) smirked, turning towards the full length mirror in her room. Standing side on and wrapping an arm around her breasts and bending her leg to cover her modesty. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down her shoulder blades, her back arched beautifully. The dim lighting in the room creating dark shadows and beautiful highlights against her flawless skin. She smiled coyly at the camera and took the shot, examining the picture closely, ensuring that while she was naked, nothing private could be seen. She only wanted to tease him, she didn’t want to flash him everything she had.

  
Deciding the picture was satisfactory, she went back to her conversation with Levi. 

_In fact!_

_I’m SO not bothered..._

_I’m going to add to your collection._

Before he had chance to reply, and before she had chance to change her mind, she sent him the picture she had took, biting into her lip hard and praying that this would have the desired effect. Her hands were trembling, heart racing. She took a deep breath, trying to still her nerves. 

_Enjoy._

_Goodnight, Sir._

She quickly put on her night shirt and a pair of knickers, feeling incredibly exposed and climbed into bed. She pressed her hands into her head and made a noise that was a mix between chuckling and groaning, not quite sure how to respond to her own actions. A part of her wanted to see Levi’s reaction, she could just imagine the shock on his face. But a part of her was worried that he wouldn’t be impressed with her antic either. Her phone buzzed and she was surprised how her heart raced, fingers trembling. 

_Well. That was unexpected._

_I admit. I admire your boldness._

_But you’re playing a dangerous game, (F/N)._

_And trust me, it’s one you won’t win._

(F/N) chuckled to herself, biting her bottom lip.

_Really?_

_Because it feels like I’ve already won._

_Is that so?_

_Do you want to come to my office and say that?_

(F/N) froze. Her bravado fading slightly, continuing to trouble her lip she swallowed thickly. 

_Tempting._

_But I’m not exactly dressed for such an occasion._

_Even better._

_You think I didn’t notice that already?_

_Silly girl._

(F/N) felt her breathing hitch. The captain, was flirting with her!! This was not the reaction she was expecting. This was not the desired effect she had been referring to previously. 

_Next excuse?_

Her confidence was starting to slip away. It seemed that her plan was failing. Her plan had not deterred the captain. If anything it had only served in encouraging him. She was not sure how to respond to this at all. 

_I’m waiting, (F/N)._

Enough was enough. His impatience was irritating her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled the blanket off herself and stormed across her room and opened the door. Before her brain could fathom what the hell she was doing, she was in front of the captains office. She froze. What the hell was she thinking? Why was she even here? To prove to him that she didn’t care? Without waiting a second longer, she opened the door to his office and entered the room. 

  
She took in the room before her, realising that the captain was not present. She closed the door and stepped further inside, eyes flittering around the room as. Just then, the captain emerged, coming in through a door to the right. 

  
(F/N)’s breath caught in her throat as she realised, he was shirtless. Her eyes locked onto his silvers, not daring to break eye contact for a second, afraid that if she did, she would be unable to keep her blush down. The captain raised an eyebrow at the cadet standing in his quarters. 

  
“Wow. I’ve got to give it to you, (L/N). I am impressed. I never for a second thought you would have the guts to actually come here.” He said, putting his phone down on the desk. (F/N)’s throat was dry, she cleared it softly and licked her suddenly very dry lips. The confidence she had, was practically gone now in his presence. Especially with him looking like that. 

  
He flashed her a small smirk, the same kind of knowing smirk he had given her over breakfast. 

  
“You really are just full of surprises aren’t you?” his voice was husky, smooth like silk and (F/N) felt very aware of her current vulnerability. She was in the captains office, after a few drinks, in nothing but her night shirt and knickers, after sending him quite suggestive pictures. His smile widened when he noticed her unresponsiveness.

  
“What’s the matter, (L/N)? Lost your bottle already?” he leaned casually against the desk, folding his arms, taking obvious enjoyment in her awkwardness. 

  
“You came here for a reason, I presume? What was it you wanted to tell me again?” (F/N) swallowed, shaking her head a little and bringing her addled brain back to the task at hand. She took a quick breath, her body stiffening in defiance, continuing to hold her captains gaze. 

  
“Yes...” he arched an eyebrow, waiting patiently, his entertainment evident. She couldn’t look at him anymore. She could feel the blush rising slightly as she thought of what she had done. She turned her head, fiddling with her hands and looking more than a little unsure of herself. 

  
“I’ve won. I don’t care what you do...” 

_Snap._

(F/N) looked up at the captain, eyes widening as she realised he had just taken a picture of her. She frowned. 

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, uneasiness fading into blind rage as she glared at him. His smirk widened as he continued to focus his attention on his phone.

_Snap._

“Levi!” she stomped her foot, flinging her arms down to her side, insulted that he was ignoring her and infuriated that he thought he had the right to just take her picture. Levi let out a small chuckle, eyes never tearing away from the device in his hand. 

_Snap._

(F/N) strode towards him, instinctively knocking the hand that held his phone to the side aggressively as she fixed him with a stern frown. Levi raised his eyebrows, slightly taken off guard by her action but finding it amusing nonetheless. He chuckled. 

  
“I’m sorry, (L/N), did you say something?” 

  
“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” she hissed as the captain pushed himself off the desk and positioned himself to stand in front of her head on, slipping his phone into his back pocket. 

  
“Just adding to my collection.” He drawled, his voice slightly suggestive and playful. (F/N) faltered, realising their closeness. Her body warmed, but she was adamant this time, refusing to back down and show weakness again. But she had no idea what to say. Her mouth opened and closed several times, about to say something but her brain just didn’t know what to say. Levi just regarded her, smirk never leaving his handsome face. 

  
“That’s okay isn’t it? After all, you don’t _care_ if I have pictures of you, or what I do with them. Isn’t that right?” (F/N) blinked, unable to hide her confusion as she gave a small nod. 

  
“Right...” 

  
“Good. At least we have an understanding.” (F/N) shook her head, frowning again.

  
“No! That’s not the point! That doesn’t mean you can just take pictures of me willy-nilly!” He raised an eyebrow, a look of understanding replacing his previous expression.

  
“Oh? And why is that?” 

  
“Levi. I’m not even dressed!” she hissed, accentuating each word pointedly and he chuckled again. 

  
“(F/N). I think we’ve established that’s not _exactly_ a problem.” She froze. Completely immobilized to the spot as she stared into the captains gorgeous greys. Her pulse quickened, her mouth became dry. The captains whole demeanour seemed to shift slightly. The way he looked at her became seductive, his voice flirtatious. (F/N) felt a hand slide around her waist and she blinked at the intruding hand but did not move. 

  
“In fact, (F/N)...” she looked back at the captain, her breathing starting to become unsteady as his hand pulled her just a little bit closer, his other hand taking the collar of her night shirt and tugging gently. 

  
“I think you’re quite overdressed, considering your previous pictures.” (F/N)’s body pressed softly against his and her heart almost exploded. Her hands instinctively came up to rest on the captains toned chest, the skin burning hot to touch and soft but firm muscles lay underneath. She didn’t push him away, nor did she bring him closer, she simply rested her palms there, unable to think of what else she should do right now.

The hand at her waist slid round to her back as his lips came closer to her ear, his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of her ear and neck. Her brain shot into overdrive. She couldn’t believe this was happening, whatever this was. 

  
“Wouldn’t you agree?” he whispered against her ear and (F/N) swallowed thickly, releasing the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding as the captain pulled back and locked his eyes with hers, the hand that held her collar now teasing along the neckline of her shirt, fingertips dancing over the first button. Her breathing grew shaky from his actions, heart hammering in her chest as she bit her lip, swallowing again. Levi smiled. 

  
“Should I remedy that for you, (F/N)?” (F/N) gasped gently, his voice was so suggestive, the words he spoke sexually exciting her. (F/N) was completely overpowered, lust and desire taking over her, replacing logic, anger and the stubbornness she had previously attempted to demonstrate. She blinked, closing her eyes and trying to steady herself. She couldn’t focus while looking into those beautiful pools of silver.

  
“Levi...” she breathed out, feeling her fingers twitch against his skin when he quickly popped open the first button to her night shirt. 

  
“Did you really think, I was going to let this slide, (L/N)? Silly girl.” He whispered with a chuckle, fingers grazing against the skin of her cleavage as he popped open a second button. 

  
(F/N) snapped. 

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
She slid both her hands up Levi’s body, up the sides of his neck and his lips were on hers before she even reached his hair to pull him closer. The arm around her back locked into place strongly, his other hand momentarily distracted as he cupped her face and hummed gently against her lips, deepening the kiss almost instantly. (F/N) tangled her fingers in his ebony hair, clinging to him as she reciprocated his kiss with equal fervour.   
His tongue pressed gently into her mouth and she groaned softly, quickly dragging her own slick muscle over his and delighting in the taste of her captain. Levi reached down, locking both of his arms underneath her and lifted her up, heading back to the room he had previously come out of before he placed her back on the floor carefully. 

  
His hands made quick work of her night shirt, popping open each button with expert precision before he slid his fingers inside, caressing the skin at her side, his lips never once leaving hers. She shivered against his touches, her senses heightened as his fingers dragged up her body and finally pushed the bothersome shirt from her body.

The backs of (F/N)’s legs collided with something firm and unmoving and she pulled away for a brief second, her attention drawn to the object and realising it was a bed. Her hands dragged softly down Levi’s body and he pressed his hand to her shoulder. 

  
“Sit down.” He whispered into her ear, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed. (F/N) looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust as her hand reached out and hooked into the waistband of her captains trousers, giving a sharp tug forward, forcing him to stand in between her legs. Levi smirked at her eagerness, her earlier nervous disposition now completely eradicated. Her hands worked on his trousers, quickly forcing them open and tugging them down, exposing his semi hard cock. 

  
Without thinking about it she wrapped her hand around his length, feeling it throb softly under her touch and gave a small lick to the head. She saw the captains stomach clench slightly and that was all the encouragement she needed as she slid her tongue all over his length, shamelessly covering his dick in a thin layer of her spit. Levi gasped gently, the hand on her shoulder gripping tightly to help keep himself under control. He had obviously not expected this sort of treatment from the previously demure woman. 

  
She wrapped her lips around his tip before slowly lowering her head, taking his now solid length into her mouth and Levi’s hand moved from her shoulder to nestle in her hair, fingers tightening almost timidly in the silky strands as his head tilted back and he groaned in pleasure. 

  
(F/N) thought it was the most erotic sound she had ever heard and she released her grip on his shaft, placing both hands on his shaking thighs as she used her mouth to drag out more beautiful sounds from his lips.

Her tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, her lips creating the most amazing suction and Levi gave a small thrust of his hips, showing his enjoyment. (F/N) took the hint and pressed further, her nose brushing against his hot skin as she swallowed his dick down her throat. His fingers tightened drastically in her hair and the loud, unrestrained moan that tore itself from his throat drove (F/N) crazy with want. God she wanted to hear that again. She pulled back and repeated the action, forcing another quieter moan from her captain. She delighted in hearing him like this, knowing that she was the cause, it gave her such a sense of pride. 

  
She continued her ministrations, fingers tentatively caressing the raven haired mans thighs but stopped when her throat constricted unexpectedly, causing her to gag around the entire length of Levi’s cock. His stomach quivered, the fist in her hair holding her down as she gagged again. 

  
“(F/N)...” he rasped and she opened her eyes and glanced up at the captain, eyes ever so slightly teary and blurring her vision a little. 

_Snap._

Her blood ran cold, instantly Levi’s grip in her hair relented. She pulled back immediately, looking up at the captain with a shocked and furious look. He smiled, panting gently to steady himself, his phone in his hand and chuckled gently at (F/N)’s reaction. He chucked the device on the other side of the bed. 

  
“Delete that, _now.”_ (F/N) hissed as the captain placed a hand on either side of her and leaned down.

  
“Not a chance.” He retorted, smile still present and eyes gleaming playfully as he seized her lips in another passionate kiss. Any arguments (F/N) had died instantly as the captain lay her down on the bed, settling her against the soft pillows on his bed, his lips glued to hers in a heated kiss. 

  
She felt his hand caress the mounds of her chest, fingers brushing teasingly against the hardened nubs as his lips moved to place kisses to her neck. The feel of his hot breath against her skin, his tongue tasting her, alternating between deep, hard kisses and soft feathery ones was enough to drive her to the brink. Her back arched into Levi’s hand, desperate for more of his touch and he roughly pressed his knee between her legs, forcing her thighs open so he could settle between her more comfortably. 

  
(F/N) spread her legs, more than happy to accommodate her captain as his hand slipped into her knickers, his lips taking her nipple into his mouth as his finger immediately found her clit, sliding against the slickened nub in sure movements. (F/N) dug her head into the pillow, hands gripping tightly into Levi’s shoulders as she released a loud moan, rolling her hips and all but drowning in the pleasure her captain was giving her. His teeth grazed her sensitive skin and she trembled, unable to hold back another moan of pleasure. Levi moved back to her lips, removing his hand and stole another quick kiss before he leaned back, gripping the waistband of her knickers and quickly pulling them down, throwing them to the floor. 

  
His eyes raked over the body in front if him, even more perfect than the pictures had given credit for. (F/N) noticed his unabashed staring and shifted, growing uneasy, arms moving to cover her breasts and legs attempting to close. But Levi was quicker, his hands taking her knees and gently spreading her open again as he leaned forward. 

  
“Don’t you dare.” He whispered, releasing her knees and now moving her arms, fingers gently wrapping around her wrists as he moved her arms back to the bed. He dipped his head, starting to lick and bite gently at her breast again before kissing back up her body until he got to her lips. 

  
(F/N) felt herself relax again, reaching up to wrap her arms around the man atop her as she kissed him. She felt his hard cock press against her now dripping core and in one fluid motion, he sheathed himself inside her. 

  
(F/N) moaned into his mouth, her fingers running up the back of his head and tangling in his hair. Pleasure surged through her body, a heat so intense she thought she might pass out. The already thick atmosphere became almost unbearable, suffocating her in the best way possible. Levi stilled, his body trembling, breaths shaky and then he moved, slowly pulling back out before grinding back into her again. His hands took her wrists again, the grip loosening as he moved, his own soft groans mixing with (F/N)’s as he continued his actions. His fingers found hers, twining them together as he lifted his head and kissed her again, muffling her incoherent cries of pleasure. She gripped his hands tightly, almost painfully but he didn’t seem to mind. 

  
His lips parted against hers, releasing an almost animalistic growl as he dipped his head to her neck, teeth grazing against the burning hot skin, not once stopping the movements of his hips. (F/N) moved her leg, giving him even more room and she was rewarded with a violent thrust, his cock plunging into her hot cavern. 

  
“God... Levi...” she groaned out, which seemed to incite him further. His speed increased at a steady pace, slowly building speed and force at the same time, making (F/N) see stars. 

  
He took her mouth again possessively, tongue delving into her hot mouth, teeth nipping at her bottom lip and (F/N) loved every second. She couldn’t get enough of this man. She felt her release quickly approaching. Pulling away from Levi for air, panting quietly, chanting his name like a mantra, her whole body convulsing violently as she came hard, practically screaming the captains name. 

  
Her intense orgasm was all that was needed to push Levi over the edge. As her tight walls squeezed him in strong pulses, the amazing heat became too much and he came inside her with a cry of her name and a long moan. (F/N) finally opened her eyes, staring straight at the ceiling as she came down from her orgasmic high. Levi was still. The only indication he was there his unsteady breathing and slight trembling of his body. 

  
Finally he looked down at her, his eyes seeming to be searching hers for something. She reached up and gingerly touched his face, stroking his hair behind his ears and leaned up, pressing their lips together, causing the captain to hum gently against her lips. Levi deepened their kiss, slowly releasing her hands and lifting himself a little as he finally removed himself from her tight heat. He pulled back from the kiss with a slight wince and looked back down at (F/N), eyes tired but teasing. 

  
“Shower?” (F/N) smiled, still trying to steady her own breathing and gave a small nod. 

  
“Shower.” He nodded towards the door on his right and slowly got off her, waiting for her to stand before he led her to the bathroom. 

  
**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

  
The sun was just starting to rise. The sky no longer black but a burnt orange, with hints of yellows and blues. 

  
Levi lay on the bed and watched the sunrise, his arm wrapped loosely around the warm body next to him, fingers idly caressing the exposed shoulder. She had her head resting on his chest, arm thrown across his abdomen , sleeping soundly. His lips twitched for a split second before he slowly began to move. 

  
Levi pried himself from the sleeping form beside him, carefully positioning her onto the pillow before he snuck out of bed. He moved to his dresser and fished out some fresh clothes, slipping them on silently as he looked over to the cadet in his bed, lips turning into a fond smile as he watched her. 

  
She was splayed across the double bed, one foot popping out of the covers while the other was bent up at her stomach. Her head was resting on the opposite side, one arm under the pillow and another thrown haphazardly across the mattress. Had he wanted to get back into bed, there would be no room for him unless he physically moved her himself. He shook his head as he buttoned up his shirt. The blankets pooled at her waist, exposing the length of her bare back and her hair was messy, signs of either a busy night or a restless sleep... maybe both in this case. Her breasts were pressed into the mattress, covering most of the flesh and her face was soft. Eyes closed, breathing steady, the occasional crinkle on her forehead suggestive of a dream playing in her mind. 

  
Fixing his cravat around his neck he quietly walked towards the sleeping woman, tracing the back of his knuckles across her cheek affectionately before he leant down and placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. She stirred slightly, but had no intention of waking up by the looks of it. He smiled and took a few steps back, pulling out his phone and opening up the camera. 

  
Admiring the picture he had just taken he smirked and popped the device in his back pocket, turning towards the door to go to his office. 

  
“Delete that.” He stopped in his tracks for a second, a small chuckle spilling from his lips before he continued to the door. 

  
“Not a chance.” He replied, turning to face (F/N) as he opened the door. Her eyes were still closed, in fact she hadn’t moved at all. But her eyebrows were furrowed in irritation as she let out an annoyed sigh. 

  
“Levi...” her voice held a warning to it, laced with anger but she was clearly too tired to be forceful. He smiled. 

  
“Just adding to my collection, (L/N). See you at breakfast.” He heard her let out a loud exasperated sigh as he closed the door behind him, smiling to himself. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please drop a comment or like if you liked it!**

**I rarely post on this site because it is just so awkward!**

**You can follow me on Wattpad**

**raven1869**

**Or Quotev**

**https://www.quotev.com/Sam54294**


End file.
